


Whiskey And Lace

by Annibal



Series: One Stocking at a Time [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as a second part to Once A Year http://archiveofourown.org/works/1851916</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whiskey And Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a second part to Once A Year http://archiveofourown.org/works/1851916

Matthew mouthed over the sheer lace, it was wet now from his saliva, but sometimes he could feel the flesh under it against his tongue. He loved that Will was willing to do this again, and that he had found something that fit a little better. 

He had been surprised when he has gone to join Will in the bedroom still lazy from orgasm and he had seen a white lace babydoll and matching panties on the bed. Will had awkwardly suggested that if Matthew wanted to try again he would be okay with that. 

He had guessed their earlier fuck had him relaxed enough to bring it up or maybe it was the glass of whiskey that they shared after, but the reasons didn’t matter. Matthew had jumped on the chance. 

This time was better, Will let Matthew dress him, pulling the panties up his thighs and carefully tucking him in. He had had to pause and run his hands over Will’s bare ass, enjoying how the back was just two straps, Will wouldn’t even have to take it off later. He had paused only to run a finger over hole, feeling that he hasn’t cleaned himself out yet. The thought only had aroused him more, knowing that his come was still inside Will and that when he started to fuck him it would have been kept warm deep inside his ass.

They has paused to share a few kisses before Matthew could continue and after Will stood still for him while he helped him into the babydoll, tying up the ribbons that held the sides closed. 

Matthew hadn’t been able to help kissing him again, tasting him there as his hands rubbed over the muscle under lace. This time his leg hair was grown out and when he laid Will on the bed and started to put his garters on he loved the way they caught under the sheer fabric. This was how he wanted him, nothing changed except what he was covered in. 

There wasn’t going to be the need for Will to walk, so Matthew was glad at the shoes he picked. They were mostly white straps with a kitten heel, just enough that he would be able to feel it when Will’s legs tightened around him. 

He had enjoyed putting them on him, kissing his legs and rubbing the tense muscle before slipping them on, Will’s foot forming to shoe. 

It was better than anything he could have dreamed of. 

He had undressed himself; letting Will see how much he wanted him. Matthew understood that part of what Will liked, he needed to see how strongly Matthew reacted to him, of knowing he was always wanted. 

It only get better when he finished and joined Will on the bed again, this time staying low between his thighs. 

Matthew had started to rub him through his underwear before working up to where he was now. Heels dug into his back as he pulled down the front and let Will’s cock rub against his lips. 

“What do you want in return?” 

He asked even as Will moaned, he loved how vocal be could be and he seemed to be in the mood to talk.

“I want you like the last time.”

He could see Will look down and shift slightly, pushing his hips forward to encourage Matthew.

“How’s that?”

A hand moved down to rest in the back of his hair, not pushing, but asking. Matthew took Will’s tip into his mouth, rolling it around in his mouth, memorising the feel of him. It didn’t matter that they had been together almost two years. He wanted a library in his mind of how Will felt. 

He heard a little moan and felt the way that Will rocked into his mouth to get a little deeper. His unmuted responses growing as he reacted to the need in Matthew.

“I want to feel you every single time I move tomorrow. I want to remember you on every inch of my skin.”

Matthew always held back with Will, not wanting to hurt him, or go too far, but he was willing to go where Will led.

The hand in his hair tightened pulling on the short hair until he started to move up, Will opening his legs wider to welcome him in. 

Matthew only paused to tuck him back into the lacy underwear, loving how bright the glans of his cock looked against the white. 

“You are you want it rough?”

Will managed a smile; it was an echo of his own, a little lopsided from alcohol and spending too much time with him. It was probably why Will wasn’t as embarrassed as the last time, taking from Matthew’s pleasure.

“I’m not just dressing up for you.” 

Matthew leaned over him for a moment to take the lube from the bed side table, before he could even pop the cap Will took it from him. 

“I want you to watch me do it.” 

Will knew what he was doing, he would have been able to feel how Matthew was trembling in excitement and he was testing how far he could push him. 

Will pulled himself up on the pillow, giving himself enough room between them. 

Their eyes met only for a second before Will’s hand slipped between his legs and he felt the lube coating him. It was warmed from Will’s hand and Will took his time, running his fingers over him. Only after he pulled away to clean his hand did Matthew feel free to touch him again. 

He took his place again, getting a good look at Will before moving to cover him. Will wrapped his legs back around his back, opening himself up as Matthew pressed the tip inside. He wanted to see Will’s reaction, but his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open, his sign that he was welcoming the feeling. 

“You’re not going to break me.”

Will’s voice hitched in the middle with a small sigh of pleasure. 

He could feel Will tight around him and he tried to start slow, working his way deeper into him. It helped that he was still partially stretched from the quick rut on the couch. He loved how it felt when Will was still wet inside from the first time Matthew had came inside him. 

He was unable to look away, the way Will’s garters pulled against his thighs, or how Matthew could see through the fabric how his stomach muscles tensed when Matthew settled fully inside him. 

When he saw the small nod from Will letting him know he was okay he started to speed up, wanting to give Will what he wanted. He was glad they had already gone one round so he would last longer. 

Will wasn’t one to just lay back and he started to push into each thrust, meeting him so that their skin slapped together. 

“Harder.” 

The word was punctuated by the tilt of his foot and the feeling of a heel digging in. The position didn’t allow for him to be as rough as Will wanted but he tried. It took a little shifting of position, moving Will’s legs a little higher, almost pinning him to the bed as he moved on top of him. He could feel the soft fabric in between them and the small moans and whimpers from Will. Sometimes he would give instruction, telling him with both his shoes and his words when he wanted more. 

It was only when he could tell Will still wanted more that he pulled out and roughly shoved Will only his back. The babydoll was pushed up from their activities, and his uncovered ass gaped slighted before Will tensed. 

Matthew groaned at the sight, loving the thought that Will had to adjust to holding him even if never lasted long. 

Will moved up onto all fours, almost presenting his ass until Matthew took him again. He pushed back in harder, this time letting himself go a little move. His fingers digging into Will’s hips as he pulled him back into each thrust. There would be little bruises on his hips the next day, something that Matthew normally tried to avoid. 

He listened to the moans and the edge of a whine they held, Will no longer asking for harder, but still pushing back into him to welcome it. 

He didn’t even notice his own noises, his mind too full of the feeling and sounds of Will. That he was allowed to touch him like this. 

Two years was not enough to rub off the newness, or to stop him from feeling that he needed to do more than touch Will, he needed to worship him. 

Matthew’s touch was desperate as he freed Will from the underwear, taking him in his hand. He could feel the little quiver in Will’s body letting him know he was close. 

“Finish inside me.” 

There was a touch of relief in him as well, and he let himself go. Will joined him just a few strokes later, moaning out Matthew’s name.

Will let Matthew pull them both on their side, Matthew not yet pulling out even though he felt a little too sensitive. It was alright as long as Will stayed still beside him. 

He idly ran his hands over Will’s babydoll smoothing it back over his body. The sheer lace stuck to his skin, both of them damp from sweat. 

It felt like heaven, listening to Will’s breath as it slowed. He bought his hand up to rest on his chest, closing his eyes and feeling Will with his whole body.


End file.
